


Lust

by lilivi56



Series: Servant of Evil [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter is a Little Shit, M/M, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilivi56/pseuds/lilivi56
Summary: Harry fucked up. Tom gets to fuck him up. You get the gist.Can be read alone!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Servant of Evil [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676773
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Not really anything too related to the soe lore, but I felt like I needed to write something like this at least once ;^^ hope you enjoy!

How many people have fallen in love with sin? It does seem to be tantalizingly easy to latch on to, don't you think? We name them and warn against them and find ourselves falling in and out time and time again; sin is a natural part of our natural lives and since this is the case, we're all going to hell. 

The Christian god might not love his creation the way he says he does. 

How many of us have fallen in love with sinners? Can we say for certain that we're untempted to go too far? 

If you're staring at the sky and begging for an answer but there is no reply, shouldn't that be an answer in itself? Why should you ask for guidance for an absent father?

Tom's got his tongue pressed against Harry's pulse and the blood running through his veins feels thick and hot- hotter than it's ever been in his whole life. This is wrong, isn't it?

Harry's mind goes blank as Tom's hands slide up the hem of his shirt, ghosting his fingertips over the sides of Harry's hips, his brain short-circuiting into a garbled horny mess under the electric energy pulsing between them. 

Harry thinks maybe this is a hatefuck, but it doesn't matter anyway. He puts his hand over Harry's throat and holds it there in a fiercely delicate way so that he thinks maybe Tom's not about to choke him until he comes; maybe he's going to choke him until he dies. Maybe this is fitting, he thinks, gazing blankly up at the face of his owner. 

A slave in all ways imaginable. 

A slave to Tom, and a slave to his good looks, to his name, and to his status. A slave to Tom's bloodlust.

Teeth sink into Harry's lip and suddenly he's tasting what Tom perpetually craves. For a minute Harry is Tom, and Tom is Harry, and he feels on the brink of damnation and redemption at the same time.

Is this why they call him the thief of death? The way he's stealing the breath from Harry's lungs and pulling the blood from his mouth with each kiss; it's tantalizing and stimulating and draining and terrifying. 

Tom exudes power no matter what he's doing- he could be taking a royal shit and still make it seem classy, honestly.

Their clothes are off and Tom is panting and red; he's never seen Tom this vulnerable before but he still can't find any weaknesses. He's a god, isn't he? That's why everything he does is so dangerously wonderful, isn't it?

Ah, screw it. This is a hatefuck, and it doesn't really matter anyway, because Harry's always been devout and that isn't going to stop any time soon. 

Tom whispers nonsense in his ear while bringing them both to the edge, but the way he hears it is almost like an angry version of "I love you." 

They finish, and Tom gets up, turning his back on Harry's panting, exhausted body to get dressed and walk out.

"Don't ever do that again and we won't need to have this happen, do you understand me?"

Harry's only response is a sigh. He's totally going to do it again.


End file.
